Constant load snap switches have been known heretofor. For example, T. K. Kjellman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,548, dated Mar. 29, 1966, shows a constant actuating force control switch with contact weld breaking means that uses a single switch blade having two flexible tongues cut therefrom and a pair of stationary abutments against which the respective tongues are pivoted and biased. The bias forces of these tongues are arranged with respect to the restraining force of the contact blade such that the actuating force that must be applied to the contact blade to trip the contacts open remains substantially constant. Also, H. Hoshioka U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,237, dated Sept. 24, 1974, shows a light load type pushbutton switch that has an actuator spring design so that when it is used in connection with a turning or toggle spring, the resultant pushbutton operating load remains substantially constant to the tripping point but the pressure on the normally closed contacts decreases rapidly to zero value before the switch trips. Such decreasing contact force, of course, has the disadvantage that it results in teasing and possible burning or welding of the contacts and consequent malfunction. Conventional switches of the aforementioned type have also been handicapped by the fact that they have not been generally adaptable to a variety of functions. This invention relates to improvements thereover.